The first specific aim of this project is to provide COBRE Investigators and collaborators access to state of the art high throughput genetic analysis platforms, other sophisticated equipment, and experimental capabilities. Genetic discoveries and emerging technologies are radically changing biomedical research and the methods by which our COBRE investigators unravel the complex genomic architecture of autoimmune diseases. The Genomics Core serves as the central resource for COBRE investigators to access cuttingedge genomic technologies that allow their research programs to develop and test their hypotheses, therefore, the Genomics Core is highly significant and vital to the success of our Center investigators. The second specific aim of this project is to transition the Genomics Core from a COBRE-subsidized facility to a self-sustaining business entity supported by users both internal to OMRF as well as external. The capabilities of the Genomics Core make it particularly attractive to those researchers planning research projects that incorporate genomics. As such, researchers have utilized and can be expected to continue utilizing the Core as a simple fee-for-service unit or in a sub-contractual setting in funded grants. With our services in high demand from both COBRE and external investigators, the Core is poised to pursue multiple lines of funding through various mechanisms in our move towards overall financial self-sufficiency in Phase III. Furthermore, with the embrace of exome and whole genome sequencing of human patients, the Core could expand its local impact and open an entirely new revenue stream by providing medical diagnostic tests in addition to our central focus of supporting research. It is anticipated that the expansion into clinical genomics, coupled with increasing grant support from other mechanisms, will lead to the Core becoming completely self-sufficient at the end of 5 years.